Soft Border
by autumnpanda
Summary: There is a boundary that impossible to cross. A black line, serving as a boundary. That divide our room in half. KrisTao. FanTao. Boys Love. AU. Hati-hati sama keabsurdan cerita :P Happy RnR guys..


_**There is a boundary that impossible to cross.**_

_**A black line, serving as a boundary.**_

_**That divide our room in half.**_

* * *

.

.

Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao)'s fanfiction, created by _autumnpanda_

Inspirated by Dannetsu Senjou no Kodou © Ogawa Chise-_sensei_

Romance, Boys Love, Drama

Warnings for typo, misstypo, etc.

.

.

* * *

**Soft Border**

* * *

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

* * *

Di alam semesta ini, selalu ada sebuah perbatasan yang terlarang untuk dilewati. Perbatasan yang tak kasat mata. Dan sekali kau melanggar aturan karena nekat melewati perbatasan itu. Semesta akan membencimu, dan membuangmu dari kehidupan manusia normal.

"Namanya Kris. Dan mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi kakakmu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ibu yang sedang memperkenalkan seseorang yang menjadi kakak tiriku. Sementara itu, pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang di depanku ini hanya memandangiku menggunakan kedua manik matanya yang menyerupai warna biji _almond_. Sesekali menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang tak kumengerti apa maksudnya.

Ibu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kebisuan.

"Lama tidak jumpa ya? Dan namamu, tetap saja menggelikan."

Aku tersentak, lalu menyipitkan kedua mataku.

Apa maksudnya dengan; '_Lama tidak jumpa_'? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatnya hari ini.

"Maaf?"

"Namamu, cukup manis untuk ukuran seorang bocah laki-laki."

Oh, sialan!

Apa seperti ini caranya menyapa adik tiri barunya? Dan—demi apa dia berani menyebutku, _bocah_?

"Boleh kupanggil kau Peach?"

"Maaf, namaku Tao, Huang Zi Tao. Bukan Peach.."

Dia kemudian terkikik geli, dan berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"Kau menggemaskan."

Satu tangannya terulur ke depan, lalu mengusap surai hitamku pelan. Membuat rambutku jadi berantakan.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi ingin menciummu.."

Jemari panjangnya kemudian merambat pelan turun dari atas kepalaku, dan terhenti di dagu. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua mata kita saling bertumbukan satu sama lain. Keping _almond_-nya, menatap mutiara hitamku dengan pandangan memikat.

Aku membisu, ketika jarak pandang mata kami jadi semakin dekat, dan sesuatu yang lembut menabrak permukaan bibirku pelan.

**Cup**

Sialan.

_Ternyata kakak tiriku benar-benar menciumku!_

**Srakh**

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

Ciuman kami terlepas, dan dengan wajah super memerah aku mendelikkan mataku ke arahnya. Menatapnya garang.

"APA-APAAN KAU!?" mengacungkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan hidungnya, aku nyaris mengamuk membabi buta. "DEMI TUHAN! KAU MENCIUMKU! MENCIUM ADIK TIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"Di Kanada kami sering melakukannya saat menyapa seseorang. _American style_, kau tahu?"

Aku menepuk kepalaku pelan. Melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa manusia abnormal di depanku ini memang separuh hidupnya dia habiskan di negara daun maple itu.

Aku lalu berjalan menjauhinya, menuju ke ranjangku yang berseberangan dengan ranjang miliknya. Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur, memunggunginya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi kepadaku. Ini bukan Kanada, dan kami tidak terbiasa dengan ciuman antar lelaki."

Tak lama kemudian aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Tak menyadari ada sorot terluka yang diberikan seseorang di balik tubuhku.

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Suasana di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan Kris, kakak tiriku, cukup lengang mengingat sedari tadi kami tak membuka percakapan sedikit-pun. Hari ini aku terpaksa menerima tawarannya mengantarku ke sekolah karena lagi-lagi Ibuku memaksaku untuk berangkat bersamaan dengan Kris.

Dua minggu.

Dua minggu lebih semenjak kejadian ciuman itu, dan kami berdua masih terlalu canggung untuk membuka percakapan.

"Sudah sampai."

Aku tersentak saat suara Kris bergema pelan di telingaku. Aku mendongak, dan memandang ke arah luar mobil. Benar saja. Gedung sekolahku sudah ada di depan mata.

Aku kemudian membuka kunci _seatbelt_ yang awalnya kupakai. Tanganku nyaris membuka kenop pintu mobil, tapi tertahan saat Kris tiba-tiba menahan lenganku yang satunya—

**Cup**

—dan langsung mengecup pipiku cepat.

"Selamat belajar.."

Untuk sepersekian detik aku hanya terpaku. Dan menatap kosong ke arah dia yang sedang tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Hei, kau bengong. Mau kucium lagi?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan terlontar dari bibirnya.

_Mau dicium lagi_, dia bilang?

"MIMPI SANA!"

**Brak**

Dan setelah berteriak seperti itu, aku langsung menutup pintu mobil dengan keras, lalu berlari meninggalkannya dengan wajah yang memerah. Entah karena apa.

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

"Tao-_ya_.."

Aku menoleh sejenak ketika kudengar ada yang memanggil namaku dari belakang. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter jauhnya di belakangku, aku bisa melihat Oh Sehun, teman sekelasku, berlari pelan ke arahku sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Mau pulang bersama denganku?"

Aku terdiam, tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bersurai madu yang masih setia berdiri di depanku itu.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau sudah dijemput oleh kakakmu juga tidak masalah kok." katanya sembari tersenyum memaklumi, "Kita bisa pulang bersama kapan-kapan."

Sehun benar. Kris memang berencana akan menjemputku pulang sekolah. Tapi—

"—dia bukan kakakku."

"Eh?"

"Kris bukan kakakku, Sehun. Kami hanya dua orang yang berbagi satu kamar. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Kris memang bukan kakakku.

Dia hanya orang lain. Yang memaksa masuk di kehidupanku dan ibuku. Dan bukan salahku jika aku mulai tidak menyukainya.

"Peach.."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!"

Aku menatap Kris sengit saat dia tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjangnya. Aku nyaris saja melempar lakban hitam yang kupegang andaikan aku tak mengingat jika aku sedang membutuhkan benda berperekat yang akan aku gunakan untuk membuat garis panjang di tengah kamar kami berdua.

_Membutuhkannya untuk membagi kehidupan kami agar tidak bercampur menjadi satu_.

"Apa kau harus membuatnya? Garis itu.."

Aku diam tak menjawab. Tapi seharusnya dia sudah tahu jawaban yang ingin aku keluarkan kalau dia memang bisa melihat aku sudah menarik lakban dan menempelkannya pada permukaan lantai.

"Kau kekanakan sekali Peach.."

"Coba katakan hal itu pada orang yang hobi mencium adik tirinya sendiri!"

"Hahaha, Peach, itu hanya lelucon."

_Aku harus bagaimana?_

_Apa yang harus aku katakan agar kau tahu bahwa aku hanya tidak ingin terjebak dalam permainan yang kau buat?_

"Dan aku tidak menganggapnya demikian."

"Kau tahu—Peach?" katanya, "Kalau kau memang membenciku, dan tidak menginginkan aku di sini, aku akan pergi.."

Bisa kulihat Kris mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekatiku. Berdiri di sisi lakban yang berseberangan dengan diriku. Aku hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Memandangnya yang juga tengah menatapku hangat.

Kris tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Membuat pias tampannya makin sempurna.

"Kau tahu.." aku berusaha berkata-kata meskipun susah, dan aku bersyukur karena Kris mau mendengarnya dengan sabar. Dia lelaki yang baik. Sangat baik sehingga aku...

"—aku tidak membencimu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi—"

_Aku tidak membencimu._

_Tidak bisa.._

_Hanya saja_—

"—kau harus tahu batasan yang seharusnya kita miliki..."

Aku menatapnya kembali. Awalnya aku mengira dia akan menertawakanku karena aku bertingkah seperti adik perempuan yang harus tidur terpisah dari kakak laki-lakinya. Dan sayangnya, Kris malah mengusap pucuk kepalaku seperti biasa.

Menyisir helai rambutku menggunakan jemari tangannya.

Membuatnya berantakan.

_Membuat hatiku jadi berantakan_.

"Aku mengerti, Peach. Aku mengerti.."

Kris kembali tersenyum ke arahku. Menampilkan raut wajah bahwa dia sudah mengerti apa keinginanku.

_Dia sudah tahu jika_—

—_aku tidak ingin dia melewati batasan yang telah dibuat paksa oleh sang semesta_.

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

"Aku sama sekali tidak melarang kau singgah di flat-ku, Tao-_ya_. Hanya saja apa ibumu tidak khawatir karena kau sudah berhari-hari selalu terlambat pulang ke rumah?"

Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas yang ketara. Kelihatan sekali jika dia memang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisiku yang sekarang seperti ini.

_Aku sudah hancur._

_Tak mampu bertahan dalam batasan yang semesta ciptakan untukku._

"Aku akan pulang sebelum ibuku pulang dari kantor, Sehun-_ah_." menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang memandangku bingung, aku sengaja menghindai kontak mata dengan pemuda bersurai madu tersebut.

"Tapi, Tao-_ya_—"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pulang cepat-cepat."

_Tidak kalau, saat aku memasuki kamar kami berdua.._

_Aku melihatnya_—

—_melihatnya dengan orang lain. Dengan wanita lain._

_Yang selalu berganti setiap harinya._

"Bahkan kalau bisa—aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah untuk selamanya."

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

"Tao-_ya_, maafkan aku. Aku lupa membangunkanmu."

Sehun menggenggam jemariku erat saat dia mengantarku ke depan pintu flat-nya. Dimana sudah ada sosok jangkung Kris yang berdiri di sana. Menungguku dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat sempurna di depan dada. Tanpa senyuman. Tanpa raut ramah yang biasa ia tunjukkan padaku.

Oh.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia sedang marah atau apa.

"Cepat masuk ke mobil."

Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya, dan bergegas berjalan mengekori Kris yang sekarang sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke mobil milik Ibu yang terparkir tak jauh dari flat milik Sehun.

Kris kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Mempersilahkanku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian dia menyusul masuk di kursi kemudi dan membawa kami kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Ibu khawatir karena kau tak biasanya pulang selarut ini. Apa kau sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan temanmu itu?"

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku?_

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti itu, Peach.. Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku terlebih dahulu jika ingin pulang terlambat ataupun menginap di rumah temanmu."

_Berhentilah.._

_Berhentilah bersikap baik kepadaku._

_Karena kita berdua tahu_—_jika aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya._

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku. Bukankah kau bisa menggunakan kamar itu sepuasmu saat aku tak ada di rumah?"

"..."

"Bukankah sangat menyenangkan saat tidak ada pengganggu yang mengusikmu ketika kau sedang asik berkencan?"

"Peach—aku tidak paham dengan kata-katamu.."

"..."

"...kalau begitu berhentilah.."

"Peach.."

"—hentikan, _gege_.." aku tercekat, saat menyadari suaraku seperti orang yang sedang menangis, "Berhenti untuk bersikap peduli padaku.."

Kris menghentikan mobil ketika aku sudah benar-benar menangis di sisinya. Dia menarik wajahku pelan. Memaksaku untuk menatap manik _almond-_nya yang mengerjap sendu.

"Tak tahukah bahwa kau lah penyebab semuab semua ini terjadi, Peach?"

"..."

"Aku melakukannya karena kau.."

"—Kris?"

Kris terdiam, dan kembali memandangku lama.

"Apa kita tidak bisa saling mencintai lagi, Peach? Seperti yang dulu..."

Air mata kembali menetes.

Bayangan akan masa laluku pun berputar cepat di kepala. Gambaran akan seseorang yang pernah aku cintai dan mencintaiku itu kembali muncul. Memenuhi kepalaku dengan semua memori yang seharusnya sudah bisa aku lupakan.

"Wu Fan-_gege_..."

"...ini aku Peach."

"Wu Fan-_gege_, Wu Fan, Wu Fan, Wu Fan..."

Menangis lagi.

Aku menatap Kris dengan wajah yang sudah sepenuhnya basah akan air mata.

Lama kami bertatapan, Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Menabrakkan belah bibir lembutnya dengan bibirku sendiri. Memaksaku untuk menerobos pembatas yang diciptakan semesta dengan kecupan liarnya.

"—mhh, Kris.."

"_I love you_, Peach.."

"Mmh.."

"_I love you.._"

"_I love you.._"

I love you.

I love you.

I love you, too.

_Aku_—_juga mencintaimu.._

_Sangat mencintaimu.._

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Aku hanya ingin terus berada di sisinya. Berada di dekatnya.

Hanya saja bukan sebagai seorang _adik_.

"Hentikan—Kris, sebentar lagi ibu pulang.."

"_No way_.. _I still want to touch you more_.."

"—mmh, yeah, _but not today_.."

".._please, _Peach.."

"Aku bilang tidak.."

Mengesampingkan hasratku untuk memiliki Kris. Untuk mencintai Kris. Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Membuat dekapannya pada tubuhku terpisah. Membuat batas itu kembali muncul di permukaan. Menunjukkan eksistensinya yang tak seharusnya kita abaikan begitu saja.

Aku tahu.

Peluh masih menetes deras.

Hasrat untuk saling memiliki dan dimiliki masih tercium jelas.

Hanya saja—

—aku juga tahu, jika ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercinta.

Tidak kalau...

Ibuku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatapku dan juga Kris, kakak tiriku, dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"A—apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara ibu bergetar hebat. Teredam dalam isak tangis yang memilukan.

"KRIS APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU!?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat ibu melemparkan sebuah vas bunga ke arah Kris. Sukses menghantam kepalanya dan membuat luka gores yang menganga di dahinya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Ibu!"

"MENJAUH DARI DIA ZI TAO! MENJAUH DARI KRIS!"

Ibu menarik tubuhku paksa. Memisahkanku dari Kris. Membuatku terpaksa meninggalkan Kris.

"Ibu! Tidak—Wu Fan, aku tidak mau! Kumohon.."

Sementara Kris.

Dia hanya tersenyum pedih.

Memandang kepergianku dengan keping _almond_-nya yang juga basah. Membuatku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ketika dia berbisik lirih di tengah-tengah tangisan kita berdua.

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik, Peach.."

Mungkin..

Memang ini yang terbaik.

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Dan mungkin juga. Semesta berbuat benar dengan menciptakan batasan itu untuk kita berdua.

Keesokan harinya—Kris telah pergi meninggalkanku.

Pergi sembari membawa setengah hatiku yang telah dia curi. Dan membiarkan sisanya terbakar hangus hingga menjadi abu.

Membuatku harus kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama. Merasakan luka yang sama.

"Tao-_ya_.."

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan memandang Sehun yang tengah duduk tepat di depanku.

Jemarinya menggenggam jemariku hangat. Berusaha menenangkan hatiku yang sudah bisa dipastikan kacau balau.

"Tao-_ya_, pulanglah ke rumah.."

_Tidak_—_aku tidak mau._

"..kasihan ibumu, Tao-_ya_.."

_Aku tidak mau pulang_—_Sehun._

_Tidak jika tidak ada 'dia' yang menjadi alasanku untuk pulang._

"...Tao-_ya._"

"Aku—tidak mau."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau pulang, dan kembali ke kamar itu."

_Aku tidak mau melihat batas itu lagi._

_Batas yang telah aku buat._

_Batas yang memisahkanku dari orang yang aku cintai._

_Tidak_—_mau_.

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Dan seharusnya aku mematuhi kata-kata Sehun, yang menyuruhku pulang kala itu. Agar aku. Seharusnya bisa mendampingi ibuku di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Di musim semi bulan Mei, satu tahun setelah kepergian Kris. Ibuku yang kemudian meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Membuatku menjadi sebatang kara di dunia ini untuk seterusnya.

Diiringi hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup pelan. Aku berdiri tepat di depan nisan ibu yang berwarna putih bersih. Dimana gundukan tanah di hadapanku masih basah. Tempat dimana ibuku tertidur dalam damai untuk selamanya.

Aku tak menangis saat mendengar kematian ibu.

Bukannya tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa.

Hanya saja—ketika aku masih sibuk memandangi nisan ibu. Aku merasakan bahuku dipeluk dengan erat oleh seseorang.

Seseorang bertubuh jangkung. Berambut pirang keemasan. Serta keping _almond _ miliknya yang menatapku penuh kerinduan.

"Hei, Peach..."

Oh.

Dan tolong jangan lupakan panggilan konyol yang sering dia pakai saat bersamaku itu.

"_Daddy_ memberitahuku jika bibi Huang meninggal. Aku—turut berduka cita."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Menikmati pelukan hangatnya di bahuku yang juga aku rindukan siang dan malam.

Ah.

Ternyata paman Wu, ayah tiriku, baik sekali karena dia masih bersedia menghubungi pemuda itu meskipun sudah bercerai dengan ibuku setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih.."

Hening.

"Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik. Cukup baik."

Dan hening lagi.

Kulihat dia tersenyum saat menatapku. Sebelah tangannya terangkat sedikit. Mengusap surai hitamku yang berantakan terkena tiupan angin musim semi.

"Kau tidak ingin menangis? Aku bersedia meminjamkan pelukan untukmu jika kau ingin menangis.."

"Brengsek, kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

"Hei, 'brengsek' bukan kata yang baik, sayang.."

"Diam kau!"

Aku terdiam kemudian. Menikmati sentuhan tangannya yang mengusap kepalaku sekali lagi.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk menenangkan diri, Peach.." katanya, dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sisiku.

_Tidak_—_jangan_.

_Jangan pergi lagi_—_kumohon.._

Tidak.

Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.

"Kris—"

Membalikkan tubuhnya, dia memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya, Peach?"

"—jangan pergi."

"Hm.."

Aku tertunduk. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

_Aku tidak mau kau pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi._

_Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tinggallah di sini. Temani aku. Aku tidak mau sendiri. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi_

_Aku mohon.._

"Aku butuh pelukanmu, Kris."

Meskipun aku mengatakannya sembari tersenyum. Aku tahu jika aku sedang menangis sekarang. Percuma jika aku berpura-pura jika mataku terkena debu atau apa. Percuma, karena Kris sudah melihat air mataku.

**Greb**

Aku menangis sepuasnya saat dia sudah memeluk tubuhku erat.

Mendekapku dan memberiku kecupan bertubi-tubi saat tubuhku bergetar hebat akibat isakanku yang cukup keras.

Semesta telah membuatku sendirian.

Aku benar-benar akan sendiri jika Kris pergi meninggalkanku lagi.

Dan aku tidak mau jika itu terjadi.

"Kris—"

"Hm.."

"—aku sudah bukan adikmu lagi sekarang."

"Aku tahu Peach.."

"Jadi—"

"—bolehkah aku mencintaimu lagi? Memilikimu lagi?"

Pelukan Kris semakin erat. Sementaa itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku. Lalu berbisik lirih.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dengan senang hati, Peach."

**.**

**xxOxx**

**.**

Kau tahu, Semesta?

Terkadang aku bersyukur, kau sudah membuat perbatasan itu untukku.

Sebuah perbatasan lembut.

Yang akhirnya membuatku bisa bersatu dengan kekasih hatiku.

* * *

**.**

**xxENDxx**

**.**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap jeng panda:**

* * *

Oke, gue ga tau kenapa bikin cerita model beginian. Mungkin karena gue lagi pengen melo-melo dikit kali ya.. ***melo apanya?***

Oh ya, ada yang paham sama jalur(?) ceritanya ga, betewe?

Jadi begini lho.

Dulu Jitao ama Kris itu pernah pacaran, terus putus karena suatu hal (gue males jelasin di cerita alesannya kenapa), terus mereka ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama tapi sebagai kakak adek. Terus ya...begitu deh. ***penjelasan macam apa ini?***

Buat ide "batasan" yang memisahkan ruangan jadi dua itu aku comot dari salah satu komiknya Ogawa Chise-sensei. Tapi buat alur ceritanya sendiri beda jaooooh. Ga nyambung sama komik aslinya malah :v

Err, oke deh. Kayanya gitu aja dulu. Semoga kalian berkenan ngasih gue review buat cerita abstrak ini :3 Sebelumnya makasih loh karena udah mau baca :3

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita gue yang lain ya~ Bubyeeee~


End file.
